zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 18
This part will get you through getting to the Goron Temple. Heading to Goron Island Now that we have the chart to the Southeastern Sea, let's rejoin with Linebeck at the Mercay Island Harbor and ship off. Before we head eastward, though, let's go a little south toward the Isle of Ember first. Along the way, you'll see a golden frog jumping around in and out of the water as you most likely did the first time you went to the Isle of Ember. Fire at him, and the frog will give you a symbol to draw on the Cyclone Slate that will warp you back to that spot in the Southwestern Sea. Make sure you remember it. With our warp point now established, let's head eastward to the Southeastern Sea. The first island we want to go to is Goron Island, which is the nearest island east of our location, so chart a course there. As we get close to the island, though, a cyclone will lift us up and then plop us back down near the same spot, but now with the ship's engine soaked. And if that isn't bad enough, we got a flying creature to deal with -- some fish with eyes on its side that will fire yellow bolts at you. It will fly around for a bit and then will dive bomb and ram through the ship. Since we can't dodge it when it does, your best bet is to continually fire at its eyes to redden them, and also fire at its energy bolts since these will occasionally restore one heart to the ship's health meter. When all six of its eyes are blasted, the creature will fall into the sea and be destroyed. Now we can dock on Goron Island. Goron Island After docking, guide Link to the left and then up the stairs to the north and then head to the right until you reach a sign at a dead end, telling you to "shout if you need anything". Shout out anything in the microphone, and the Goron on the other side to the south of you will cause a bridge to appear. Go across the bridge, go down the stairs, then go to the right until you get to another set of stairs, then go up that one to the north and then one to the northwest. You'll enter into the chamber of Biggoron, the leader of the Goron tribe, who guards one of the pure metals we need. However, he won't easily turn it over to some stranger neither he nor the other Gorons know, so he tells us to go meet all the Gorons on the island before coming back to him. We might as well do as he says: go around all the areas that we can get to on this part of the island and also enter all the chambers where the Gorons live. Near a plateau we will see a small Goron cowering in fear because of some Electric Chuchus standing on another plateau. Climb up to the plateau across from the Chuchus and fire at each of them with your arrows. The cowering Goron will be grateful and will give Link a treasure map as a reward. Once you meet everyone on Goron Island, go back to Biggoron's chamber and he will test you on your trivia of what you know of the Gorons in order to allow you access to the pure metal as a member of the Goron tribe. The questions that are asked are randomly chosen. With each correct answer, Biggoron will reward you with an increasing amount of rupees; with a wrong answer, Biggoron will take back the rupees you won. The contest will cost you 20 rupees every time you play it. The questions, and the correct answer for each of them, are as follows: When you get the final answer correct, Biggoron will reward you with a Wisdom Gem. However, he will also ask for membership dues, so the 146 rupees you won during the trivia contest is what you'll have to pay back for the dues! In addition to that, Biggoron will now prefix your name with Goro- and call you by that form of the name from now on. He will tell you that the pure metal is being kept in the Goron Temple, and that his eldest son Gongoron will lead you there. Gongoron, however, becomes sour and distrustful of Link, taunting him to come follow him if he can. So now we have to chase after Gongoron. Upon leaving Biggoron's chamber, head back across the bridge and to the west until you see Gongoron standing on top of a plateau, further taunting you. Now go back towards Biggoron's chamber and, instead of taking the staircase to the chamber, go to the right where a Goron was previously blocking a passageway to the north. Gongoron will taunt you again to follow him, so go north up the passageway. You'll eventually come across a maze where there are blocked-off walls and cracks in the walls that we can bomb to open. Conserve your Bombs and use the Bomb Flower to open up the crack on the right, then go through that opening with another Bomb Flower to open up another crack to the north. Then quickly get a Bomb Flower to open up a third crack north of you so you can get access to another Bomb Flower. Now head west and you'll come across a Rock Chuchu hiding out that you'll need to bomb and then strike with the sword. Now bomb another crack in the wall to the left of you and take out another Rock Chuchu that's in your path. Head down and to the left, and you'll see an Electric Chuchu that's blue instead of yellow. This one takes a Boomerang and two strikes with the sword to slay, or you can use a single arrow to do that. Where you see an eye symbol on the ground on the other side of a wall that has no cracks, place a bomb to blow up another opening. Then proceed all the way to the left. As you continue left, go down the stairs and you'll encounter a Like Like, which will suck you up into its maw and chew on you for a bit before spitting you out. When it does, do a quick rub to break free. Before it does that, though, strike the Like Like repeatedly in the same place until it's gone. This will causes spikes to the left of you to be disarmed. Now go up the two stairs until you are just outside the Goron Temple. Before entering, hit the floor button to the left and you'll cause a bridge to appear that will give you a shortcut back to the village on Goron Island. NEXT: Getting through the Goron Temple. Category:Walkthroughs